


Well, That Happened

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern: Emerald Warriors
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy gets up-close and personal with a Red Lantern.  He's not quite sure what to make of the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Happened

He has no idea how the hell they got here. One minute they were… well, he doesn’t even remember what they were doing or saying, but it somehow led to them getting naked and sweaty.

Guy feels vaguely guilty about it, even though he really shouldn’t because Tora had tried to kill him and attempted murder is one mother of a deal-breaker. He also feels nervous and there’s no vagueness about _that_ at all; he’s faced the Sinestro Corps, Granny Goodness, Black Lanterns, _and_ his own mother but this is the first time he’s had his wedding tackle in close proximity to a chick that regularly spits burning blood.

Bleez is rubbing herself all over him and it’s nice because she’s lady-shaped and everything seems to be where it’s supposed to, but he’s also got her wings to deal with. They’re thrashing every which way and while Guy supposes he should be flattered because he’s got her so horny she can’t control herself, he’s worried she might poke his eye out.

“Watch the nails,” he feels obliged to warn her as an overexcited swipe of her hand nearly takes out his left nut. Guy’s read that you only need one to make a baby, but he’d much rather have a matched set. “Okay, just – whoa..!” Those damn wings are in his face _again_.

She snarls at him to shut up and he tries; he really does. Scout’s honor and everything. His silence lasts about ten seconds because Bleez goes for his dick and then his crotch is on fire in a way that has nothing to do with those jokes about his pubic hair. His Ring aura protects him, fortunately, but it’s still hot – in the not sexy way. “Knock that shit off! Break your fuckin’ wings if you do that again.”

“Close your _mouth_ , Gardner.”

They wrestle for a few minutes to make each other shut the hell up, and it turns out to be a win-win after they roll to a stop and his cock is right there at heaven’s little blue door. Her bony old wings swoop around him and practically shove him in there, so he buries his face between her tits and just goes with it. What’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
